


Don't Wanna Sit Still, Look Pretty

by aguamala



Series: I'll Be Your West Coast, Honey [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Kim Seungmin-centric, Kisses, M/M, Multi, This is entirely self-indulgent lmao, You're Welcome, it's uh it's really soft, non-graphic blood drinking, seungmin in two (2) onesies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguamala/pseuds/aguamala
Summary: Seungmin dislikes bets.Or, Hyunjin gets to pick Seungmin's outfits for a week
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, OT8 - Relationship
Series: I'll Be Your West Coast, Honey [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475081
Comments: 20
Kudos: 323
Collections: A Light In The Hallway 'Verse





	Don't Wanna Sit Still, Look Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> I am Peak Dumbass and really just can't be consistent with posting but I'm trying, I promise! As a lil gift tho, this is the longest fic I've posted in this series!!  
> At long last, we have Seungjin!! Fun fact I’m bad at planning and I severely misestimated the distribution of my weekly workload and it didn’t help that I had writer’s block for most of the past couple weeks but I might get my rear in gear this weekend, we’ll see.  
> Just a note, my upload day (if I ever manage to make it consistent lmao) may change sometime mid- to late-January, because that’s when the new semester starts and I’ll have to figure out what day works best for me on that schedule. I’ll make a note of it again as it gets closer, but since this series will probably still be running then (y’all I have a lot planned for this) I figured I’d mention something now.  
> Also uh here’s the shirt from day 2: https://www.signals.com/cgi-bin/hazel.cgi?action=DETAIL&ITEM=HW9631&q=difficult%20times

Seungmin dislikes bets. Unlike most of Stray Kids (read: Changbin and Jisung), he only makes bets he knows he can win, like who got the highest score on a test (him) or who can get Chan to buy them chicken first (Jeongin). Seungmin wouldn’t say he’s necessarily a sore loser, but he doesn’t like to enter games he can’t win or take risks he doesn’t think will pay off. This time, though, he clearly miscalculated. 

He feels a little like that bird meme, the one that says “The risk I took was calculated but man am I bad at math.” That one. 

Jisung made Seungmin a bet. The bet was that Jisung wouldn’t be able to get Chan to buy takeout four nights in a row. Somehow, against all odds, he managed it. Seungmin still isn’t convinced there wasn’t bribery involved, but he’s accepted his fate and his punishment. 

The predetermined punishment is that Hyunjin gets to pick out the loser’s outfits for a week. They’ve got some time off between promotions right now, so luckily if Seungmin doesn’t want to go outside in whatever Hyunjin cooks up for him he likely won’t have to. Still, not having control over his outfits is a bit annoying, especially since Seungmin isn’t sure yet whether Hyunjin’s going to be nice about this. 

He’ll just have to see. 

~*~

Seungmin wakes up on the first morning, already dreading what Hyunjin might have in store. Somehow (read: with promises of cuddles), Hyunjin convinced him to sleep together last night, so he has no way to escape or delay the inevitable. 

“Minnie,” Hyunjin murmurs, tucking Seungmin tighter against him. “I can hear you thinking. Go back to sleep.” 

Well, more time spent in bed means less time Seungmin has to wear whatever outfit Hyunjin’s picked, so he settles back in and tries to shut his brain off. It works better than usual, and he drifts off for a while. 

Eventually, though, Jisung and Felix bounce in, shattering the gentle silence. 

“Good morning, good morning!” Jisung sing-songs, flopping on top of both of them. Seungmin groans, but doesn’t bother moving. 

“Time to get up!” Felix announces, tugging at Seungmin’s arm. “Chan-hyung made breakfast and he won’t let us eat until everyone’s there! C’mon, get dressed!” 

After a few more moments, Jisung rolls off the bed, leaving Seungmin and Hyunjin free to get up. Hyunjin hands Seungmin an armful of clothes with a sly grin, and Seungmin changes quickly. He doesn’t really process what he’s put on until he’s done. 

“At least you went with something comfy,” he says, pressing a quick kiss to Hyunjin’s cheek before escaping to the kitchen. 

“Is that my flannel?” is the first thing Seungmin hears as he enters the kitchen. 

“Yeah, probably.” It smells like Chan, but clothes tend to smell like the people who wear them most, which isn’t necessarily who owns them. “Hyunjin picked it out.” 

“Ah, that explains it.” Seungmin makes a soft, confused noise, tilting his head. “He came into my room last night and asked if he could borrow some stuff.” 

“Oh,” Seungmin says, allowing himself to be led to the table and placed in his designated seat for the day. It’s a game of musical chairs every time they have a meal together, except for Minho who always sits at either left-hand corner so he doesn’t elbow anyone. This morning, Seungmin ends up between Minho and an empty chair he presumes is for Hyunjin. Minho takes his hand gently, rubbing a thumb over his knuckles. 

“You look comfy,” he says. Seungmin smiles. 

“I am comfy.” 

When Hyunjin arrives, he slings an arm over Seungmin’s shoulders as they pass food around and serve it. Minho fiddles with Seungmin’s sleeve with his free hand, pausing only to pass plates. 

Minho holds Seungmin’s hand for all of breakfast, which Seungmin greatly enjoys. He doesn’t often get to sit next to Minho for meals, as he’s usually monopolized by Jisung and Felix. Hyunjin also keeps his arm over Seungmin’s shoulders, tracing patterns on his shoulder through the fabric. 

Seungmin and Hyunjin dodge cleaning duty by escaping back to his room, announcing that they’re heading to the convenience store in response to the calls after them. 

They spend the afternoon wandering around town, pretending to run errands but really just holding hands and enjoying the fresh air. 

~*~

When Hyunjin holds up Seungmin’s next outfit, he just blinks blankly at him. 

“You … you do know what that says, right?” 

“Yup!” Hyunjin announces cheerfully. Seungmin lets his head drop back onto the pillows, groaning. 

Hyunjin just waits there patiently, holding the awful shirt with a pair of dark jeans and … is that Changbin’s leather jacket? Seungmin lifts his head again to check and yup, that’s Changbin’s leather jacket. Seungmin has no idea how he got permission to borrow that. 

“Why…?” Seungmin just stares at Hyunjin, brows furrowed. He honestly doesn’t even know what he’s trying to ask. 

“I just think you’d look cute! Also, I really wanted to see your reaction to Lix’s shirt.” 

Seungmin sticks his tongue out. 

“Did he have to explain it to you, or did you figure it out yourself?” Hyunjin flushes. 

“He had to explain it,” he mumbles, and Seungmin giggles. 

“Do I still have to wear it?” 

“Of course!” Hyunjin announces, dropping the clothes unceremoniously on Seungmin’s lap. “Go get dressed!” 

Seungmin does as he’s told, though not without a significant number of judgemental stares towards the offending shirt. He will admit that the jacket is much more comfortable than he had anticipated. When he turns around, fully dressed, he finds Hyunjin also dressed, but in just a long-sleeve shirt and sweatpants. 

“Happy?” he asks, planting his hands on his hips. Hyunjin giggles. 

“Very,” he says, gathering Seungmin in his arms and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. 

“That’s why you wanted my shirt!” Felix shouts as Seungmin and Hyunjin enter the living room. Seungmin scrunches his nose. 

“ _ I _ don’t want your shirt.  _ Hyunjin _ wanted your shirt. I want you to know that this is in no way my decision.” Seungmin crosses his arms, attempting to hide the writing on the shirt as Felix starts pouting. 

“I think it’s funny,” he grumbles. He presses a kiss to Seungmin’s cheek before leaving the room though, so he can’t be too mad. 

“Wanna watch something?” Hyunjin asks. 

“Yeah, Jisung and I were gonna watch some nature if you want to join.” 

“Sure!” 

The two of them settle onto the couch next to Jisung, who puts on Planet Earth. Hyunjin has been watching it with them more and more frequently, using the explanation of wanting to practice his English listening skills but really it’s just an excuse for more cuddles. 

In his defense, though, Seungmin did also watch Planet Earth – among a variety of other shows – to learn English. Something about David Attenborough’s voice is just inexplicably good in every way. Seungmin has his suspicions that he’s part siren. 

They all make stupid jokes comparing Felix to the variety of lizards they see, and Jeongin to any and every sea creature. At one point, Jeongin passes through the living room just as a goblin shark comes on screen, and he doesn’t take too kindly to Jisung pointing at it and shouting “look, it’s Innie!” 

Jeongin chases him out of the room while Seungmin and Hyunjin laugh. 

~*~

Faced with a sweatshirt and a pair of overalls, Seungmin squints at Hyunjin suspiciously. 

“There’s no ulterior motive here? It’s just a normal sweatshirt?” Hyunjin grins brightly. 

“Little one, you’re letting me dress you for a week. Of course there’s an ulterior motive. But to answer your second question, yeah, it’s just a normal sweatshirt.” 

Seungmin mumbles something about not really  _ letting _ Hyunjin dress him, but grabs the clothes anyway. 

As he pulls the pink sweatshirt on, he thinks he recognizes it as one of Jeongin’s, and it smells of Jeongin as well. The overalls, though, are probably Hyunjin’s. They can almost all borrow each other’s shirts, but Seungmin can only reliably steal Hyunjin’s pants if he wants them to go all the way to his ankles, like these do. 

Looking in the mirror, he will admit he looks (and feels) pretty cute. When he turns to face Hyunjin, that opinion is immediately validated. 

“Oh, Minnie, you look so adorable! I just wanna roll you up and squish you and eat you!” 

Seungmin slowly starts backing away, and turns to sprint as soon as Hyunjin lunges. They run through the dorms, shrieking, until they reach the living room where Chan catches Seungmin around the waist and tugs him into his lap on the sofa. 

“No running in the dorms, puppy,” he scolds, but it’s lighthearted. 

“It’s Hyunjinnie’s fault,” Seungmin whines, just as Hyunjin crashes down next to them. 

“Thanks, hyung!” he says, dragging Seungmin into his own lap before reaching up and squishing his cheeks, giggling as Seungmin pouts. “Doesn’t he look so cute? Don’t you just wanna wrap him up and keep him in your pocket?” 

Chan laughs softly, ruffling both of their hair. 

“He really does, Jinnie. I think I’d like a little Minnie to carry around in my pocket. A little sunshine in my-oh!” he gasps, then sings, “I’ve got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine, I’ve got a love and I know that it’s all mine.” 

Seungmin whines, hiding his face in Hyunjin’s shoulder as he feels his cheeks heat up. He pulls the hood of the sweatshirt up over his head, further hiding his face. Chan takes his hands, holding them both with one of his as he reaches over to stop Seungmin from hiding. 

“You’re so cute, darling. What a pretty puppy.” Seungmin whines again, but Chan just smiles. Hyunjin runs a hand through Seungmin’s hair before wrapping his arms around his waist and tugging him closer, leaning his head onto Seungmin’s shoulder. 

They’re soon joined by Minho, who pats all of their heads and gives them all kisses, and Changbin, who plops straight down into Chan’s lap. 

“Minnie, love,” Minho says, just as the conversation hits a lull. “Would you mind helping me with lunch?” 

“Sure!” 

As Seungmin tries to stand, though, he finds Hyunjin stays latched on. 

“Jinnie, hun, you gotta let go.” 

“Don’t wanna,” Hyunjin grumbles, tucking his face against Seungmin’s back. Seungmin sighs, partially resigned but mostly amused. 

“You can come to the kitchen with us, you know. Nobody’s stopping you.” Hyunjin makes an excited noise and lets go. He follows Seungmin into the kitchen and makes several attempts to help cook, stopping only when Seungmin pushes him into a chair at the counter and appeases him every couple of minutes with a kiss. 

~*~

On day four, Seungmin straight up leaves the room when he sees what Hyunjin’s holding up. 

“Absolutely not,” he announces on his way out. “I will not.” 

“Minnie,” Hyunjin calls after him teasingly. “Minnie baby, you have to.” 

Pointedly ignoring him, Seungmin heads straight for the kitchen, intent on at least getting some food before he has to face Hyunjin again. Unfortunately, the kitchen is already occupied by none other than Han Jisung. 

“So…” Jisung starts as Seungmin grabs the egg carton from the fridge. “What’s the outfit for today?” 

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know,” Seungmin sneers, but leans over and plants a kiss on Jisung’s cheek. “Good morning, by the way.” 

Jisung tugs him in for an extra kiss before letting him get back to his eggs. 

“You’re so cute, cherry. But you aren’t getting out of the bet.” Seungmin sighs a little. 

“I’m not trying to get out of the bet, Sungie. I’m just trying to emotionally prepare myself.” Jisung pauses. 

“Which … what outfit?” Seungmin blinks at him, narrowing his eyes. He doesn’t like the implication that there’s more than one outfit he’s expected to take issue with. 

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” He takes his eggs off the stove and settles into the seat next to Jisung. They eat in blissful silence for about five minutes before Hyunjin comes charging in. 

“Minnie, you’ve gotta get dressed!” Seungmin takes a deep breath and exhales aggressively in Hyunjin’s general direction. 

“You’ve been spending too much time around Lixie, cherry. You’re forgetting you can’t breathe fire.” Seungmin half-heartedly whacks Jisung’s chest. He’s done with his eggs, though, so he gets up to put his dishes away. This is derailed rather quickly by Hyunjin grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the kitchen. 

“My dishes, Jinnie!” 

“I got ‘em,” Jisung calls after them, sounding a little too smug. 

Hyunjin drags him back to the bedroom, pushing the onesie into his arms and telling him to go change. Seungmin sighs, resigned, and heads to the bathroom. 

Once he’s showered and dressed, hair patted fluffy-dry and skin feeling moisturized, Seungmin returns to the bedroom. Hyunjin looks up as the door opens and just freezes for a couple seconds, taking in the sight of Seungmin in a puppy onesie. 

“I’m gonna cry,” he chokes out. “Minnie, you look so cute.” 

He opens his arms and Seungmin immediately drops into them, curling up against his side. 

“My fluffy little puppy,” Hyunjin says. 

“It’s comfy,” Seungmin murmurs, relaxing into the feeling of Hyunjin running a hand through his hair. 

“See, I knew you’d like it.” Hyunjin’s voice is soft and fond. “You know I’d never put you in something I genuinely think you’ll dislike.” 

“I know,” Seungmin says. “I was just shocked at first, I think.” 

“You promise to tell me if anything I pick really does make you uncomfy, right?” Hyunjin asks, sounding nervous. 

“Jinnie,” Seungmin responds, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin’s waist. “When have you ever known me to not tell you when something makes me uncomfy?” 

“Good point.” They laugh a little before it dissolves into comfortable silence. 

After a little while, though, Seungmin squirms as his back starts cramping. 

“Can we lay down?” he asks. Hyunjin nods, making an affirmative noise. 

Hyunjin rearranges them easily – one of the perks of vampire strength – and Seungmin ends up tucked under him. He drifts off easily with the reassuring weight on his chest telling him Jinnie isn’t going anywhere. 

After dinner, Hyunjin drags Seungmin to bed early. He carefully takes Seungmin’s glasses off, folding them and placing them in the case on his nightstand. Seungmin blinks up at him, feeling warm and sleepy. 

“I love you lots and lots, little one.” 

“I love you too, lots and lots.” 

Hyunjin leans in, pressing a kiss to Seungmin’s lips. When he pulls away, Seungmin loops his arms around Hyunjin’s neck and pulls him back down for more. 

Seungmin has always loved kissing Hyunjin. It’s partially because Hyunjin’s an objectively good kisser, but it’s more because the two of them read each other very well and Hyunjin always seems to know what Seungmin wants even without asking. 

Now, for example, Hyunjin has worked his way down to Seungmin’s neck and is making a bruise under his jaw, very effectively derailing his train of thought. After he deems that mark good enough, he moves to another spot and sets up camp there. Just a few minutes later, Seungmin is squirming, grabbing at Hyunjin’s shirt and at the sheets. He’d forgotten how sensitive the bonding with Jisung made him to any kind of claiming. 

It takes a while, but eventually Hyunjin decides Seungmin’s neck has been sufficiently mauled and returns to give his lips some more attention. They laugh about something stupid for a little while, exchanging kisses between exhales, before sleep stakes its claim. 

~*~

Day five starts with warm sunshine and Seungmin nearly throttling Hyunjin for all the marks on his neck. 

“I’ve got the perfect outfit for this!” Hyunjin exclaims, skillfully evading Seungmin’s half-hearted attacks. 

“Hwang Hyunjin I  _ swear to god _ if this is another onesie…” 

“It’s not! Honestly, it’s much better.” In retrospect, this is the point where Seungmin probably should’ve gotten suspicious, but instead he just relaxes back onto the bed. 

“Fine.” 

The outfit Hyunjin returns with is a simple black t-shirt and jeans, so Seungmin takes it unquestioningly. It’s only once he has the clothes on and checks the mirror that he nearly throttles Hyunjin again. The shirt is just a little too large on Seungmin’s thin frame; it’s something he wouldn’t usually mind, but in this case it means the neck hole is also larger than usual, so all the marks Hyunjin made are incredibly visible. 

“Are you kidding me? You want me to leave this – this crime scene on display all day?” Seungmin pushes against Hyunjin’s chest. Hyunjin just giggles, easily overpowering Seungmin to plant a kiss on his lips. 

“Sure do, sunshine. You’re mine this week, and I want everyone to remember that.” Seungmin just sighs. 

“Vampires,” he grumbles. 

Seungmin has mostly forgotten his annoyance by the afternoon, instead allowing Hyunjin to cuddle up with him as they watch some movie Seungmin doesn’t know the name of. 

“I learned something new the other day, baby. Do you want to hear what it is?” Hyunjin’s tone implies that he’ll tell him whether he wants to hear or not, so Seungmin nods. “I learned that werewolf bite spots are extra susceptible to vampire venom. Especially those who’ve been claimed.” 

Seungmin blinks up at him, pretty sure he knows where this is going. 

“You want to drink from me?” Hyunjin shrugs a little. 

“I’m kinda hungry, and after what happened with Changbin–” Seungmin squeaks, embarrassed. Hyunjin just grins. “I can’t say I’m not curious.” 

Seungmin thinks for a moment, burrowing a little closer to Hyunjin, before nodding. 

“Yeah, you can feed.” Hyunjin grins, so bright it almost hurts, before moving Seungmin so his head’s resting against the arm of the couch and hovering over him. 

Still smiling, he leans in to kiss Seungmin, easing him into it the same way Changbin did. He presses happy kisses to Seungmin’s cheeks and lips, before something in him seems to flip. His kisses turn slower, hungrier. 

He pauses for a moment, hovering his lips right over Seungmin’s, just a hair’s breadth away. 

“You’re mean,” Seungmin whines, lips trembling. Hyunjin just lets out a breathy chuckle and stays there for a few moments more. At the same moment Seungmin gives up and arches upwards, Hyunjin presses down and their lips meet again. 

Hyunjin loses his patience quickly, though, and moves down Seungmin’s neck to his bite mark. He presses open-mouthed kisses against it and suddenly, without warning, he bites. 

Where Changbin drinks in short, aggressive pulls, Hyunjin’s are long and slow, building and cresting over and over again until Seungmin feels like his very soul is being sucked out of his body. He knows he’d do anything Hyunjin asked of him right now. 

Hyunjin pulls back after what feels like an eternity, leaving Seungmin trembling helplessly below him. 

“Did that feel good, baby?” he murmurs in Seungmin’s ear, punctuating it with a soft bite to his earlobe. All Seungmin can manage in response is a weak nod, to which Hyunjin smirks. “Told you so.” 

After a few minutes, Seungmin returns to normal, or at least close to it. 

“I think I understand why vampire bites are addictive now. Also  _ wow _ that venom is strong.” 

“Mine isn’t even much stronger than average. It’s an incredible weapon, hence all the restrictions, classes, and like the whole black market thing.” 

“Yeah, it makes sense now.” 

“So,” Hyunjin grins at him. “Are you saying my venom felt stronger than Changbin-hyung’s?” Seungmin pauses, thinking. 

“I’m not really sure. These aren’t exactly prime experiment conditions, you know.” 

Hyunjin pouts at him, but Seungmin kisses it away. 

~*~

Seungmin blinks at the outfit in Hyunjin’s hands. It looks normal, but something about the proportions of the sweater has him a little hesitant. He shrugs anyway, grabbing the clothes from Hyunjin. 

When he changes into the clothes, though, he quickly realizes what it was that seemed amiss. 

It’s a cropped sweater. 

Seungmin’s gonna fight Hyunjin. 

“Hyunjin, why–” Seungmin starts speaking as soon as he opens the door to Hyunjin’s bedroom but he’s cut off almost immediately by a yelp as Hyunjin scoops him up. 

“Wow, you look cute, little one. I knew this was a good idea.” Seungmin pouts up at him, but Hyunjin kisses it away. “I have to get dressed, puppy, but you should go make some food if you’re hungry.” 

As if on cue, Seungmin’s stomach growls, making them both laugh. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna go get something to eat. Do you want me to get anything started for you?” Hyunjin shakes his head. 

“No, I’ll probably just heat up some leftovers.” He plants one more kiss on Seungmin’s cheek before releasing him. 

Seungmin heads to the kitchen and starts up some rice. He browses idly through twitter and instagram as he waits. 

“Is that my sweater, babydoll?” Minho’s arms wrap around his waist as Seungmin squeaks and startles. Minho traces his thumb gently over the exposed sliver of Seungmin’s waist. 

“Maybe?” He squeaks out. 

“What do you mean,  _ maybe _ ? Shouldn’t you know?” Minho slides his lips up Seungmin’s neck, effectively disabling his ability to speak coherently. 

“I – uh, Hyunjin did – I mean, Hyunjin’s picking my outfits for this week so, uh, I’m not sure? It could be yours?” 

Minho hums, contemplating. 

“I guess I’ll have to ask him then.” He doesn’t release Seungmin though, instead shuffling along with him as he collects his food and settling into the chair next to him at the table. 

He keeps an arm around Seungmin’s waist the whole time he eats, thumb rubbing gently over his skin. It doesn’t take long for Hyunjin to join them, and he makes himself at home on Seungmin’s other side. 

“Jinnie, baby, is Minnie wearing my sweater?” 

Hyunjin freezes. 

“Yeah?” Seungmin thinks Hyunjin probably didn’t ask permission for this one. 

“You picked the right color. Baby blue for our babyboy.” Seungmin desperately wills his cheeks not to flush, but he feels them heat up anyway. 

“Oh!” Hyunjin seems surprised he isn’t receiving a scolding. “Yeah!” 

“Just ask me next time, honeybunches.” Minho stands, giving both of them a kiss before heading off, probably to the company building to practice. 

Seungmin stands to clean up his dishes. 

“It really does look good on you, puppy. You should wear crop tops more.” Seungmin makes a conscious effort not to tug at the sweater. 

“I’m just not as confident about that kind of thing.” 

“Oh, I can help you with that!” Seungmin blinks at him, wary. 

“I’m not sure I should trust that tone of voice.” 

“You should trust it!” Hyunjin announces, grabbing Seungmin’s hand to pull him back to their room and bury him in compliments. 

~*~

“Are you kidding me.” Seungmin’s voice is flat. Hyunjin giggles, bright and pretty. 

“What’s wrong, little one? Don’t you like it? It made me think of you.” 

“Have you been conspiring with Minho-hyung again? Did he put you up to this? I swear to high heavens I’ll fight him.” 

“No fighting, puppy.” Seungmin glares at Hyunjin, but it breaks when Hyunjin leans over and gently cups his face in his palms. “And no, Minho-hyung didn’t put me up to this. He may or may not have reminded me of a conversation we had, but he didn’t even mention a onesie or anything.” 

“Did you guys really have a conversation about me being like a bunny? Really?” 

“Yeah, you and Changbinnie-hyung are our baby bunnies. So cute and small and soft–” He punctuates every adjective with a kiss on Seungmin’s cheeks until he’s squirming, pushing at Hyunjin’s chest. 

“I’m an apex predator, dammit!” Seungmin whines. Hyunjin just smiles, dropping the onesie in Seungmin’s lap. 

“Sure you are, baby.” 

Seungmin spends five extra minutes in the bathroom just looking at himself in the mirror, tugging at the onesie’s ears and tail, trying to figure out if he looks cute or stupid. He’s pretty sure he looks stupid, but he knows most of his boyfriends would beg to differ. To be fair, they just think he’s cute all the time, so they’re not the most reliable sources. 

When he finally gathers up his courage and ducks back into the bedroom, he finds Hyunjin waiting for him on the bed. 

“Oh, baby,” he says, and Seungmin curls in on himself, tugging the hood down over his eyes so he doesn’t have to see the reaction. “No, no, you look so cute, lovely.” 

Seungmin hears Hyunjin stand, and the next thing he notices are gentle hands tugging at the hood, pulling it out of his grasp and away from his face. Hyunjin cups Seungmin’s cheeks in his hands, tracing his thumbs gently over his cheekbones. 

“Can we go show the others?” Seungmin bites his lip, nodding hesitantly. “We don’t have to if you’re not ready yet, bunny.” 

The term of endearment makes Seungmin flush and he bats at Hyunjin’s chest. 

“Stop,” he whines. Hyunjin just presses a kiss to his nose. “I’m … I’m okay to go out.” 

Hyunjin bounces excitedly, planting an extra kiss on Seungmin’s lips before grabbing his hand and tugging him into the hallway. 

Seungmin stays tucked behind Hyunjin, feeling shy as they head to the living room. 

“Guys,” Hyunjin announces, pausing in the doorway, “I found a baby bunny and I want to show you all.” 

Minho gasps, realizing immediately, but everyone else seems a little confused until Hyunjin carefully manhandles Seungmin to stand in front of him. Seungmin immediately tries to tug the hood down to cover his eyes again, but Hyunjin tuts softly and puts it back up, revealing Seungmin’s blush. 

Chan coos, walking over and planting a soft kiss on Seungmin’s lips. Seungmin just blinks at him, feeling soft and warm and safe. 

After a few more minutes of letting everyone fuss over Seungmin, Hyunjin steals him away again. 

“You’re my baby for this week, little one,” he murmurs, before tilting Seungmin’s chin up to give him another kiss. 

That afternoon, Seungmin curls up next to Hyunjin on the couch, letting him gently pet through his hair. As he gets drowsy, his last coherent thought is that he might not mind letting Hyunjin dress him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also! Bonus shoutout thing to @/seungminhos on tumblr for recommending this series!  
> Next up is Seungmin/Jisung! (shhhh i know they already have a fic but there's more to that dynamic i want to talk about)  
> And yes, lil, before you comment something abt it, I did have to plug planet earth. it's a requirement.  
> twt: @/unaaguamala


End file.
